Once upon a time,Rosie
by mione92
Summary: One shot. Una pequeña viñeta de la vida de Ron y Hermione como pareja. Rose tiene 2 años y es una niña muy dulce e inteligente. Esta niña sabe lo que es amor al tener a sus padres como ejemplo.


ONCE UPON A TIME, ROSIE…

Una niña pequeña de dos años de edad saltaba de emoción en la cama de sus padres. Sus rizos rojos se elevaban en el aire por el movimiento juguetón y se escuchaban sus risitas de niña traviesa por todo el dormitorio. Su madre que estaba embarazada la miraba sin poder ocultar una sonrisa tierna. Aquella pequeña era el vivo retrato de su padre, era juguetona, comelona y graciosa, pero también había heredado la inteligencia de su mamá así como sus rizos y boca.

-Rosie, mi amor, deberías ir a tu cuarto a descansar…- empezó a decir Hermione a su hija

-¡cuéntame un cuento mami!- exclamó la pequeña al darse cuenta de la presencia de su madre

-Si prometes irte a dormir enseguida, lo haré- dijo la castaña acercándose a la niña

-¡Yeii!- celebró Rose con unas palmadas sentándose en la cama tranquilita

Hermione le dio un beso en la frente terminando de enamorarse de la forma de ser de Rose. Le tomó de la mano e hizo que entrara en la cama matrimonial que era lo suficientemente grande para que entren cuatro personas. Rose sonrió encantada, se tapó con las mantas y se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre.

-¿Qué historia quieres que te cuente, preciosa?

-¡La historia de la niña en el tren! – respondió la niña con emoción

-Bueno…había una vez una niña de ojos color miel que no tenía muchos amigos. Hace pocos meses se había enterado que era una bruja y aún no lo podía creer. Sus padres estaban muy asustados pero sabían que hacían bien en mandarla a estudiar en el colegio mágico. Ella estaba terriblemente nerviosa porque era su primer día en un colegio de magia por lo que el viaje en tren se le estaba haciendo muy largo. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo y uno de sus compañeros ya había perdido su mascota que era una rana. La niña lo ayudó a buscarla por todo el tren pero no había ni rastro de la pobre rana. De pronto, ella entró a uno de los compartimientos del tren donde no había buscado antes y se encontró cara a cara con dos niños de su misma edad. Uno de ellos era muy famoso y el otro no se le hacía conocido pero sí le llamaba la atención su pelo rojo como el fuego. Pronto se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba y lo disimuló haciéndose la sabionda. Triste se quedó de ver que el pelirrojo sólo la miraba como un bicho raro y no como quisiera que la mirara, como la niña dulce que era. Pasaron los años, meses y días. Los dos niños con los que se había encontrado en el tren se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos pero el pelirrojo se convirtió en su sueño. Cómo amaba a ese joven pelirrojo con el que había peleado tantas veces pero él no le hacía caso, la hacía llorar y sufrir. Hasta que un día en el que se armó una guerra entre los magos buenos y un malvado mago, cuyo nombre no se podía pronunciar, el chico pelirrojo al fin se dio cuenta que también la amaba y le correspondió el beso más ansiado de la chica de ojos color miel. A partir de entonces, cada vez que la chica entra a un tren no puede evitar sonreír al recordar el lugar en donde encontró a su verdadero amor, un tren rumbo al colegio. Fin.

Ron había escuchado secretamente todo lo que había contado su esposa a Rose, su pequeña princesa. Sonrió complacido al escuchar el final de la historia y recordó que de niño él también se sentía atraído por esa niña de ojos color miel que ahora formaba parte de su vida. Se asomó por la puerta y observó cómo Rosie se había quedado profundamente dormida recostada en el pecho de su madre. Estaba completamente loco por ese par de diosas que yacían en su cama, no les podía quitar el ojo de encima y menos a la pancita de Hermione que había crecido bastante en los últimos meses, ese iba a ser su hijo Hugo al cual le contaría su versión de la historia del tren cuando cumpla dos años.

-Buenas noches, mi amor, ¿qué tal salió la misión de hoy? – dijo la castaña con voz suave al darse cuenta de que su esposo ya había llegado a casa

-Buenas noches, preciosa, la misión salió muy bien pudimos encontrar su guarida, ahora mismo están procesando los casos ante el tribunal pero les rogué que me dejaran venir a verlas…-contestó el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rose.

-Te hemos extrañado bastante y no he podido estar tranquila en todo el día sabiendo que estabas en peligro…- empezó a decir mientras observaba como su hija era cargada por su padre

Se levantó de la cama y los siguió hacia el cuarto de Rose pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta mirando cómo Ron arropaba a su niña y le daba un beso en la frente. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella, la tomó del rostro y la besó intensamente.

-Sé que te preocupa, por eso vine mucho antes. Yo también los he extrañado.- dijo él acariciando el vientre de Hermione con amor.

Ambos se dirigieron a su dormitorio y se echaron en la cama quedándose profundamente dormidos en los brazos de su verdadero amor. Ron y Hermione eran el ejemplo de una hermosa pareja de amor porque si no estaban juntos el mundo simplemente no era perfecto. Rose lo sabía, ella era una niña muy inteligente claro que sabía que esa era la historia de sus padres pues se notaba en la mirada soñadora que ponía su madre cada vez que se la contaba por eso le encantaba oírla una y otra vez. Por esa razón, cuando se levantó y vio el beso que habían compartido sus padres en su habitación no pudo evitar sonreír al observar lo perfectos que eran el uno para el otro.

Oh my god! Se supone que debo de estar estudiando estadística pero esto se me vino a la mente tan repentinamente que no me pude resistir…Espero que les guste. Vane.


End file.
